pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Serment (Part Two)
Serment (Part Two) is the title of the continuation of the twentieth chapter of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Summary During her date with Vanitas, Jeanne is unable to comprehend her emotions, with her heart racing despite being unable to stand Vanitas before. Dante sees Vanitas with Jeanne from across the way, though he - is more caught off when he notices that Dominique de Sade is a mere few feet in front of him, spying on Vanitas and Jeanne. Dominique admits to Dante that she feels responsible for Jeanne's well being, as she'd been the one to suggest a date to her - though she'd never thought that Jeanne would actually act on it - threatening Vanitas should he try anything with "her Jeanne". Jeanne becomes distracted staring at the airships above Paris and is nearly hit by a carriage - though Vanitas steps in to save her at the last moment. Realizing that Jeanne doesn't get to see airships too often because of their lack of presence in Altus, Vanitas simply advises Jeanne to be careful - which moves Jeanne. Jeanne's reaction makes Dominique think that Jeanne is perhaps a pushover, which is to be expected given her role as a Bourreau; explaining to Dante that Bourreau are descended from someone who had committed a great crime and enact their duties to as a form of atonement. As Jeanne's conflicted emotions continue to confuse her, she explains to Vanitas that, while she's been in Paris before, she's never truly been able to take it in because she's always been with Luca, thus she's instead keeping an eye out for potential dangers.Smiling, Vanitas takes this as an opportunity to lead Jeanne throughout the city of flowers to enjoy to her heart's content. As their activities continue, Jeanne admits that there is no comparing Paris of the human realm to that of Altus - despite the two bearing the same type of atmosphere - and that she really is having fun. Bored, Dante asks if he can go home, given that the date is just that and nothing more. Dominique however insists that Dante stay, as he'd already stuck with her thus far, asking that Jeanne not forget the true purpose of the date: to cut her ties with Vanitas. From Montmartre, the highest hill in all of Paris, Vanitas and Jeanne gaze up at the Tower of the Sun, with Vanitas explaining that a large international exhibition will be held at the Tower of the Sun soon. Calling the Tower of the Sun tasteless, Vanitas claims that he'd anticipated that they would have stuck with Gustave Eiffel's proposal, but instead they essentially replicated the Tower of Babel. Vanitas leaves Jeanne to sort out her feelings while he goes to the washroom, and so Jeanne practices saying what is on her mind - although she now finds it hard to say that she likes Vanitas. Unbeknownst to Jeanne, Vanitas had been hiding behind her all along, eavesdropping, chiming in suddenly to happily say that he likes Jeanne too. This makes Jeanne uncomfortable, but her discomfort is short lived, as a young child falls and scrapes his knee on the pavement just in front of Vanitas and Jeanne. Unable to control herself, Jeanne's eyes turn red and she attempts to pursue the exposed blood. Fortunately, Vanitas manages to stop Jeanne, instead taking her bite in his forearm as he restrains her from behind. With this, Dante and Dominique jump into action, with Dante deploying a smoke bomb to cover Vanitas and Jeanne's hasty escape as the surrounding humans panic. Escaping into a nearby atelier, Jeanne immediately begins to feed on Vanitas' blood. This prompts Vanitas to remind Jeanne of when he'd asked her if she was a Curse-Bearer. Though he reiterates his question, and asks if Jeanne has experienced any other physical symptoms or seen Charlatan. Seeing that Jeanne is having extreme difficulty with discussing the topic, Vanitas wonders if Jeanne has been forbidden from addressing the topic entirely. This makes Jeanne recall the moment when Lord Ruthven used his powers of persuasion on her; suggesting that this may indeed be the case. As Jeanne begins to hyperventilate, she begs Vanitas for his blood, explaining how she'd kept his promise to him and had not fed on anyone else. Feeling that he should reward such behaviour, Vanitas welcomes Jeanne to partake in his blood. As Jeanne feeds, she finds herself unable to stop - that is until she thinks of Luca. At this moment she voices her fear that her thirst for blood will one day result in her hurting Luca. Though Vanitas cannot diagnose Jeanne as a Curse-Bearer because of the lack of information, he promises that, should such a day come, he would kill her himself. While this comforts Jeanne, Vanitas is haunted by the memory of No. 71, who entertains that Vanitas is making promises even when he could not keep their promise. Elsewhere, Dominique and Dante give up on searching for Jeanne and Vanitas - assuming that the two had gotten away safely. Dante can't help but ask why Dominique is so interested in Jeanne, suggesting that it would be convenient for her if Jeanne and Vanitas got together. This flusters Dominique to the point where she unknowingly walks into a passerby. In attempting to help the fallen youth up, Dominique notices that he has an artificial hand and the same blue eyes as Vanitas. Hearing Dominique's name, the boy feels obligated to introduce himself as Mikhail - though he asks that she simply call him Misha. Characters }} Terms *La Baleine *The Babel Incident *List of Noble Hierarchies}} Gallery 20-5_vanitas_mochizuki.png|Author's notice for delay in chapter release. Trivia * Alternate Title: Promise * The title of this chapter, "Serment", is a French word meaning "Oath". * This continuation of Memoire 20: Serment comes after a two month-long hiatus due to Mochizuki's illness. * The chapter was mistakenly numbered as "Memoire 20.5" in its serialized release. It was changed to "Memoire 21" in release of volume 4. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga Category:Chapters